Messed Up
by LoCoLauren The Original
Summary: What if Percy decided to become an Immortal God? What if Percy, a God, had a child with Annabeth, a Demigod?
1. Prelude

**Hey everyone! :) I just learned how to add a little note up here! :) **

Prelude

"Annabeth, are you sure about this?" Percy asked in between kisses

"Percy, we won't be together for long. I'm completely sure."

He looked me in the eye, with love and sadness. Then he pulled the cover over our heads, blocking out the world.


	2. Road Trip

**Hola! Sorry this is such a short chapter! But there's more to come :)**

Chapter 1

With my feet up on the dash, I colored on my hand with a sharpie to distract myself from the boredom.

"Are we there yet?" I asked Lucy, my best friend.

"No. And quit acting like a 5-year-old." She replied.

I sighed dramatically and rolled down the window. Lucy and I have many things in common, but our favorite thing to share is Percy Jackson and The Olympians. We both got obsessed over the series and have lost count of how many times we have read it. So, on her 16th birthday, we decided to take a road trip to New York and find Camp Half-Blood.

You think we're crazy, right? Well, here's the thing: this whole concept has been my only hope for years now. I have both Dyslexia and ADHD, but unlike people who are 'Demigods' with one parent, I have neither. My parents gave me up for adoption when I was born, but to no avail, I haven't been adopted. I've lived in so many foster homes, with so many religions, rules, cultures and mind-sets. This is the only thing that's permanent, the only thing I can hope for. This is the only thing that can get me out.

I don't want to fall into 'regular life'. I hate it. I don't want to fail out of high school, get knocked up, maybe even married and work at the same job for the rest of my life. How can you even _call_ that a life?

So this is what I've been hoping for my whole life. Not to mention, believe it.

There are so many memories of strange stuff happening to me throughout my childhood. But the thing is: I barely remember them. They could be dreams, or something I made up as a kid, my imagination taking me too far. But I always remember strange things happening, like monsters chasing after me, being watched in the grocery store by some random person, and things like that. These memories are the only thing that keeps me hoping.

Now, Lucy on the other hand, has a family, and other things to worry about. I'm the one who talked her in to doing this.

So, thus, here we are. We're driving alongside the country road somewhere in New York State, searching for that one address, that one entrance. We're searching for the thing that may change our lives.

___Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141_  
___Long Island, New York 11954_


	3. Pizzazz

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the PJO series, Rick Riordan does, blah, blah, blah.**

**Now that that's over I'd like to thank SuperJamminCarrot for being awesome and helping me revise this chapter **

**I'd also like to say that this chapter is, like, 20 words under 1,000 **

**IM SO SORRY! DON'T TAKE ME TO THE GULLOTINE! NOO!**

**Yeah.**

**I promise that next chapter will be uberly more long than this. :)**

**OKAY! On with the show...**

**OH! By the way: Luce= Loose (its like a nickname for Lucy) :)**

**Okay! Read! :)**

Chapter 2

"Hey, Luce?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"We just past a hill with a huge pine at the top," I stated. She took a U-ey.

Lone behold, there was a steep hill with a pine at the top. Lucy stepped on the breaks at the bottom of the hill. Now that we were stationary, I pressed my nose against the window of her car. I could see a glittering fabric draped around some of the lower branches.

"It's the Golden Fleece!" I screeched.

"Oh my gods!"

"C'mon, let's go!" I exclaimed.

We got out, locked up the car upon Lucy's insistent attitude, (I mean, who's gonna steal it? A cow?) And embarked onward. I nearly fell over three times while heading up the hill, Lucy catching me each time. We had been walking for a minute or so and came to Thalia's Tree with a strawberry field behind it.

Lucy went bug-eyed. "Oh. My. Gods."

"Oh. My. Gods." I echoed. "Come on!" I yelled before I bolted for the tree. Lucy followed. I stopped right before I got to the tree. "Okay, let's step in together." Lucy looked at me and nodded. "1, 2,3!" we said together, and jumped on the other side. I was too busy with my victory dance to notice Lucy couldn't get in.

"Lucy!" I yelled, and came back to the other side.

She shook her head, "I can't get in." she looked at me with tears in her eyes, "I'm just another plain mortal. There's nothing special about me!" she shouted dramatically.

I ran over to her and gave her a hug "Never, ever, ever, say that. You are special. This just…this just isn't your adventure. There's something else out there for you, but" I shrugged my shoulders "I guess this isn't it."

She sighed. "You're right." She looked to me. "Thanks for being a good friend. Now you go to Camp Half-Blood and kick some monster butt."

"Wait- are you going to leave once I go in there?" I asked

"Um, I'll wait for you to come back out and give me the 'okay'," she said. "Does that work?"

"Yeah, that would work. Okay, I'll be right back!" I said before I ran past the Thalia's Tree and into the strawberry fields.

I bolted through the strawberry fields, seeing demigods spotted throughout them. Some ogled because they hadn't seen me before, and some ogled because I had forgotten to take off my camp half-blood t-shirt from Hot Topic with 'I LOVE NICO DI ANGELO' written all over the front and 'AELLA DI ANGELO' written on the back in Sharpie.

I reached the Big House in record time, and I knew this because the last time I had run was when there was a BOGO sale on all Vans shoes last year.

When I got The Big House I decided to make a dramatic entrance. I just didn't know what that entrance would be until I walked-scratch that-burst with pizzazz into the front door. I still wasn't sure what I would do when I opened the door. However, I guess the Fates already had something in store for me. That's when I tripped. And fell onto the floor.

"I hope you had a nice trip!" I heard before a man burst into a fit of laughter over his pun.

I guessed it was Mr. D.

I got up and looked around. My guess was correct. Mr. D was doubled over, sitting at his chair where he was playing cards with Chiron prior to my appearance.

Chiron was trying to hide his giggles when he addressed me. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Aella."

"H-how did you know my name?" I asked, shocked

"Well," he looked at me like it was obvious, "the back of your shirt clearly states your name is Aella Di Angelo."

"Oh." My face turned red, "I um, my last name isn't really-" he held out a hand to stop me, smiling

"I kind of figured that when I read the front of your shirt." My face turned shades of red unknown to the human race.

He laughed. "No need to be embarrassed, Aella, there is plenty of weirder things I've seen in my lifetime."

I smiled "Thanks."

"Okay," he said, "Down to business. Now I'm guessing that you know everything about Camp Half-Blood if your shirt is any indication?"

"Yes, sir!" I said jokingly.

"Well, then let me show you around the camp."

* * *

Chiron and I spent the next 20 minutes walking around the camp. He showed me the cabins, the inside and outside arenas, the climbing wall, and the rest of the camp. We circled all the way back to the outside arena where Demigods were practicing swordplay. Chiron and I watched them practice for a minute in silence.

"Wanna try?" he asked, looking over at me.

"HECK YES!" I shouted.

He laughed. "Good. That's the kind of answer I was hoping for."

We walked over to wear the swords were stored and I was trying out one that was way too heavy for me when he said, "I bet your friends are jealous now, huh?"

"Oh, crap." It dawned on me.

In all the excitement of discovering my new home, I completely forgot I promised Lucy I'd go and tell her to leave.

"What?" Chiron asked, genuinely curious

I explained to him about Lucy and excused myself. I ran up the hill to meet her, armed with my 20-pounds-too-heavy sword I forgot to ditch back at the camp.

When I got over the hill, I saw a growling Minotaur and a totaled Prius.

Well, a guess I was partly right about a cow stealing the car.

I looked around, searching for Lucy to give her bragging rights, very aware of the Minotaur glaring at me.

But to no avail, there was no Lucy in sight.

"Um, hi." I said timidly right before the Minotaur charged at me.

* * *

**AHH! What will happen next?**

**How in the world will she protect herself with a sword that weighs twice her size? (im exaggerating)**

**ANYWHOOZLES, i just wanted to let you know that Rick Riordan is writing a spin-off series of PJO called Heroes of Olympus and the first book in the series is about the next big prophecy that reared it's head in The Last Olympian. **

**At camphalfblood [dot] com you can find 47 paged preview into the book.**

**However, you need a password.**

**DUN DUN DUUNN!**

**And because i am such an awesome person, i will bestow this wonderful password into your brains.**

**The Password= newhero**

**Enjoy :)**


End file.
